ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujino Hyuga
Background Information Fujino, when she was a little girl she would get bullied and messed with because of her eyes. This caused her to have lack of confidence and be introverted. She would constantly be bullied because of her culture and eyes; ya see Fujino was a Hyuga. One of the four popular clans in all of Konoha. She was always so confused why she got bullied with that being a factor. It had never occurred to her to ask for help. She didn't want to worry everyone or be a burden. Or at least that's what the school boys and girls that picked on her would say. As she progressed in age, she became quieter and more shy because of the past transgressions done toward her, because they disrespected her. She wasn't spiteful, she wasn't angry at the kids. She was afraid. She wanted help now, she needed it- but did she have the courage to ask? Fujino thought it over in a forest a little off into the woods. She looked at the flowers that shine in the sun light when her face was shoved into the dirt by 3 guys. The spewed awful words. Fujino started to cry. Just then someone landed in front of her. He had black hair, black shirt, black pants that would be held up by a red belt. His muscle mass was impressive for a boy his age. The sun blinded her vision so she couldn't see much of him. He spoke and told them to leave now. The boys tried to keep their bravado. That's when the boy strike two boys with quick jabs and did a back tuck to kick one boy in the jaw to send him flying. She was astonished that he could move that way. The boys ran off and he came to offer her a hand. With a smile he asked "Are you ok?" She blushed seeing how he wasn't bad looking and he was very nice for his selfless act. He then said "What's up, Cat got your tongue?" then laughed at her. Fujino took his hand. "My name is Tashiro Uchiha." She repeated silently to herself. "Tashiro..." That's when the two became friends, they never parted even in the Academy. Personality & Behavior Shy: Fujino has always been a shy girl ever sense she was little, she doesn't really like to make eye contact and when spoken to she tend to put her hands behind her back and look at the ground. Caring: She will do anything for the ones she loves and care about. She will put other's needs be for her own. Forgiving: Fujino will forgive you even if you have done her wrong. She can never hold a grudge or be angry with you. Appearance Short White and Green dress Dark maroon hair Ivory skin white filled eyes Abilities Despite being so shy she does practice so that she may impress Tashiro. She works hard on her technique and Taijutsu, that is when she learned hot to master her gentle fist and push through her limitations. She is very skilled with Sai's they are her greatest weapon of choice. Fujino spends a lot of time training, even though it may not seem like it. She always works hard to keep up with her best friend. She does a lot of repetition to better herself and get faster, so her speed only increases with every time she works/puts in work. Fujino is a quick learner but it does take her time to fully master a move, making sure she doesn't half-ass it or miss any steps. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved: Jae-Sama